cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2008
123 cities have signed up so far for May 3, 2008. The main wiki page is at Global Marijuana March (GMM). See also: *'GMM Wikipedia page' *'GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org' *'WorldwideMarijuanaMarch.org' Overview The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. :232 cities signed up for the 2007 GMM: Global Marijuana March 2007 :Over 450 different cities worldwide have signed up since 1999: Global Marijuana March. All cities. Please do not add cities yourself to the list below. Instead, please send info/updates/reports/photos to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal: dana(at)phantom.com - cnw(at)worldwidemarijuanamarch.org - Messages disappear for many reasons; so keep trying both Dana Beal addresses until you get a reply. You can also call in info/updates to Dana Beal. His phone number is 212-677-7180. Also, please report cities that did not have an event in 2007 and should be removed from the main 2007 city list. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. When GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org starts a 2008 city list, the list below will be eliminated until soon after the 2008 events. It is too difficult to keep 2 city lists synchronized when new cities and links are constantly being added. After the events though the city list will be copied here so that people can add additional links beyond those found at GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org. Counting the cities The basic city list below for May 3, 2008 is copied from Dana Beal's regular emails. One can use the freeware NoteTab Light from www.notetab.com to remove any blank lines, and to set up the city list for counting by the wiki software. NoteTab is a quick download and install. Here is how to use it: Replace all pairs of the hidden line break code, ^p^p , with ^p . It can be done all at once with the replace command from the search menu. You can not make the line break code visible with the freeware version of NoteTab, but this find-and-replace method works anyway. It only takes a second to replace them all. Then, to get the lines numbered here add the pound symbol, # , in front of each city. To do so replace ^p with ^p# for all the cities all at once. It only takes a second. The city list can then be pasted here, and the wiki software will replace the pound (#) symbol with numbers. It only takes a second. 2008 GMM ideas Ideas welcome! Feel free to add other 2008-GMM-related links, ideas, event previews, tips, etc. below the city list. Create new sections below the city list as needed. Basic 2008 city list 123 cities have signed up so far for May 3, 2008. ---- Cities are in alphabetical order. For links and detailed contact info see the combined 2007-2008 city list in the next section. Wilmington and Portland are duplicated in this city list. 2 cities named Wilmington signed up from 2 different U.S. states. The same is true for Portland. See the next section for details. ---- #Albuquerque #Amherst #Antwerp #Arcata #Athens #Atlanta #Auckland #Bakersfield #Belgrade #Berlin #Bermuda #Boise #Boston #Boulder #Budapest #Buenos Aires #Buffalo #Burlington #Chalon-sur-Saône #Chicago #Chico #Christchurch #Cincinnati #Colorado Springs #Columbia #Columbus #Cordoba #Cleveland #Crescent City #Dallas #Darwin #Denver #Des Moines #Detroit #Dover #Dublin #Dunedin #Durban #Eugene #Fayetteville #Flagstaff #Frankfurt #Fresno #Ft. Bragg #Ft. Collins #Garberville #Grand Rapids #Gunnison #Hachita #Halifax #Hamilton #Hanford #Helsinki #Hilo #Indianapolis #Jerusalem #Johannesburg #Kansas City #Kiev #La Laguna #Las Palmas #Las Vegas #Lawton #Lexington #Los Angeles #Madrid #Manley Hot Springs #Mexico City #Minneapolis #Montevideo #Moscow #Nancy #Nashville #Newark #New Paltz #New York #Nimbin #Ogden #Omaha #Paducah #Paris #Peoria #Philadelphia #Portland #Portland #Potsdam #Prague #Providence #Raleigh #Rio de Janeiro #Rome #Rosario #Sacramento #Salem #Salvador #San Francisco #San Juan #Sao Paulo #Sarasota #Saskatoon #South Bend #Spokane #Steamboat Springs #Stevens Point #St. Louis #Stockholm #Syracuse #Tel Aviv #Thunder Bay #Toronto #Traverse City #Tucson #Tupelo #Ukiah #Upper Lake #Vancouver #Vitora-Gasteiz #Warsaw #Washington, D.C. #Wellington #Wichita #Wilmington #Wilmington Detailed 2007-2008 city list Abbotsford: Tim Felger tfelger@telus.net 604-851-5777 . Albany: Terry Phelan 518-436-7098 http://www.nystatecan.org (845) 486-7199 . The Albany area contingent of the NYC march will rally at the State House Friday, May 5 @ 4:20 PM. Albuquerque: Leo Atrides 505-271-0381 www.nmnorml.org . 300 in '07. High Noon, University & Central. Alicante: www.alacannabis.org Alpine: Tiffany Wilson 432-386-0291 . Alva: Keary Prophet freedom@potforfreedom.com 580 327 1577 http://www.potforfreedom.com http://www.myspace.com/kmkprophet . Amherst: Cannabis Reform Coalition 413-545-1122 John Werner . Extravaganga April 20st-- Amherst Common. Amsterdam: info@legalize.net www.legalize.net Stichting Legalize!, J.D. Meyerplein 30, 1011 RH Amsterdamn, NL Streetparty June 2nd. Anaheim: Miles McCoy str8dgaf@yahoo.com 714-821-6831 . Anchorage: Iyana or Katrina Dall hkd_id@yahoo.com 907 339 2333 . Antwerp: Joep Oomen info@encod.org Tel. 00 32 (0)3 293 0886 (ENCOD), Lange Lozanastraat 14, 2018 Antwerpen, Belgium www.encod.org Arcata: Jason Robo normlhsu@gmail.com 707-709-8421`www.humbolt.edu/~norml .0211111 Asheville: Aimee Hills ahillsie@hotmail.com 828-777-1174 . Athabasca: Curtis hellama@telus.net Athens: iliosporoi@yahoo.gr www.myspace.com/iliosporoi 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. Hemp carnival parade and festival in downtown Athens on Saturday the 3rd.... More than 10,000 people in 2007! Athens: Charles James Cell:706-614-8492 (after 5pm eastern) . 26th Athens Human Rights Fest May 1 & 2 http://www.athenshumanrightsfest.org Atlanta: Contact: Paul Cornwell / pablo@worldcamp.org or lv msg 404-522-2267 / CAMP Legal Defense Fund, Inc., PO Box 5330, Atlanta, Georgia 31170 www.worldcamp.org . 100 participants in '07. Auckland: Chris Fowlie 09 302 52555 info@norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ. Albert Park High noon to 4:20 Bakersfield: Doug McAfee dougmcafee@hotmail.com 661-873-1703 Bakersfield NORML, POB 6433, Bakersfield, CA 93386. 200 marched in '07 after DEA busted dispensary. Noon at Beach Park, march to the Liberty Bell downtown. Basel: Fax: +41 61 263 98 70, Email: basel@hanf-koordination.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Sektion Basel-Stadt SHK, Postfach, 4007 Basel Belgrade: Vutra Organizacija info@vutra.org www.vutra.org, 2,000 Stoners confront Stormfront Nazi skinheads. Bellingham: Erin O'Rourke 508-980-9612 or KDArcand09@yahoo.com Brion Rd, Bellingham, WA 02019 Beloretsk: des86@rambler.ru Bend: Christine Belmont Bergen: Torkel Bjornson NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway +47 22 46 39 84 / post@normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather @ Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Berlin: Steffan info@hanfparade.de http://www.hanfparade.de/aktion/mmm Postal: Hanfparade c/o The Hanfmuseum, Muhlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin, Germany Bermuda: Carol Wade rastafariembassy@yahoo.com 441 234 6524 . 50 folks in '07. 3 PM Island Rangers Park. Berne: Mosi mosi@fourtwenty.ch +41 79 702 83 78 - www.cannaparty.ch www.hanf-koordination.ch Postal: Fourtwebty Trendshop, P.O.Box 647, 3000 Bern 8, Switzerland. Biel/Bienne: Tobias Glauser +41788970979 bias@4everweed.ch or info@amcb.ch http://www.amcb.ch AMCB - Association des Magasins de Chanvre Biennois, Case Postale 612, 2501 Biel/Bienne or info@4ew.ch http://www.4everweed.com , http://galleries.4everweed.com , www.4ew.ch - 4EVERWEED, PO BOX, 2501 Biel/Bienne, Switzerland Bilbao: pannagh@hotmail.com Birmingham Colin and Oz ColinPreece@lca-uk.org druiddude@hotmail.com honcf@tiscali.co.uk cell: 07799055296 Smokey Bears Picnic Cannon Hill Park June 24. Boise: Rev Tom Hayes (208)384-1421 org: Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition MEHEMP@aol.com www.mehemp.tv Postal address: 5645 Woodcross Dr., Boise, Idaho 83716 May 3 Rally starts at 2PM Julia Davis Park entrance on Capitol blvd. March begins 4PM. to the statehouse steps, at 4:20 guest speakers.. Be there or Be Square!!! 15:24, 29 August 2007 (UTC)~ Boone: Josh "K" 919-274-5930 http://www.hempclub.org/ . Boston: Fred Hapgood masscann@pobox.com www.pobox.com/~fhapgood or Keith, 781-944-2266 www.masscaqnn.org MASSCANN/NORML P.O. Bos 266, Georgetown, MA 01833 Boulder: Jeff Christen-Mitchell Hemptopia@comcast.net www.hemptopia.org 303 449-4854 . Boulder's 3rd Million Marijuana March will leave the Hill @ 4:20 from 13th & College to Broadway thru the Pearl Street Mall from west to east. Brasilia: Gustavo guprimola@gmail.com . Bratislava: Daniel Hromada hromi@kyberia.sk Bristol: Alex, alexb977@hotmail.com (0)7977 906985 Budapest: juhaszp@jv.hu Hemp Seed Association (36) 30 474 2403 http://www.kendermag.hu or Peter Sarosi sarosip@tasz.hu www.tasz.hu tel/ fax: (36) 1 279-22-36, (36) 1 279-0755 cell: 36-20-462-2494 . Buenos Aires: THC Magazine mundofluor@hotmail.com or Gustavo: (011) 553890266. Asociacion de Reduccion de Danos de la Argentina (ARDA), arda@fibertel.com.ar http://www.infoarda.org.ar 3000 people in '07. Buffalo: . 400 in '07. Gather 1 PM Niagra Square, march on County Jail for moment of silence. Burlada: cannaladin@gmail.com www.rcnavarra.org 18:00 O´clock at the nogalera´s park. Burlington: Denny Lane dennylane@gmavt.net (802)496-2387 POB 537, Waitesfield, Vt 05673 looking for young insurgents... Calgary: Keith Fagin keith@Calgary420.ca (403) - 863-2071 http://Calgary420.ca/ Meet at Mount Royal Park on 17th Ave. and 8th Street S.W. March to Olympic Plaza Cali (Columbia): Trinchera Ganja Collective and A.C.P.M (Association for Popular Communication and Media.) lasplantasnosoncomolaspintan@gmail.com Plants are not how they paint them Conference/Concert: (Hip - hop. Reggae. Rock mestizo. Rock and roll featuring *Bellavista Social Club, Ultra Jala y De bruces a mí (Medellín) *Las del carajo (Manizales) *Triple XXX (Bogotá) *Corporación de la calle y Toño Barrio (Cali). Canberra: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm@nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com Canberra MMMarch starts at Parliament House 4.20 Pm May 10 till May 12. Canton: Gary Taylor gt288708@yahoo.com 330-316-2598 . Capetown: Chris J wired@weed.co.za http://www.weed.co.za http://forum.weed.co.za or Andre du Plessis Goathorn@yahoo.com Africannabis@webmail.co.za or http://houseit.blogspot.com/ http://internafrica.co.za/ Cell +27 (0)82-375-3310 PO Box 1049, Greenpoint, 8051, South Africa Caracas: Antonio Moreno Fernandez 625 026 477 asociacioncannabicavenezolana@gmail.com alacannabis@hotmail.com www.alacannabis.org . Castlegar: ogrimdoomhammer999@hotmail.com crack_kills420@hotmail.com or call 365-3330 March begins in Kinnard Park, Castlegar, B.C. 1:00 PM Live band Lithium Chalon-sur-Saône: FARId Ghehiouèche farid@no-log.org 038-593-9059 (w) 061-481-5679 (cell) www.myspace.com/farid71100 www.mmcparis.info . Chapel Hill: Julie Etter etter@email.unc.edu 704-904-4063 postal: 300 Paul Hardin Drive, 238 Craige UNC Residence Hall, Chapel Hill, NC 27514 Chelyabinsk city (Russia): contacts: icq: 205095385 email: cannabisnature@mail.ru http: www.legaliz.info Chernovtsy: (Ukraine) leonmann@gmail.com Chicago: Richey richey.gupta@gmail.com 847-275-0473 . or Dan Linn danlinn@illinoisnorml.org 847 341 0591 200 people in '07, 40 marching. Federal Plaza Saturday, May 3rd @ NOON. Chico: Dinah Coffman 530-345-1997 http://www.pot-party.com . 4:20 PM Friday May 2 Salem & 2nd @ the U. Christchurch: Blair Anderson Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 cell: 027 2657219 postal: 50 Wainoni Road, Christchurch, NZ 8061. 700 in '07 High noon Cathedral Square; march to Latimer Square. Cincinnati: the Happy Hemptress 513-684-HEMP HempRock Productions, P.O. Box 18253, Erlanger, KY 41018 http://www.hemprock.com 400 people in '07! Cleveland: Dave Runkle drunk@lonelantern.org 440-506-2084 . Cocoa Beach: Jesse Sheets jcscorpiofreak@yahoo.com 321-783-8089 . Colorado Springs: Dr. Robert Melamede rmelamed@uccs.edu 719 641-1188 (Cell) . http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed Colorado Springs MMM-Music for Medical Marijuana--Saturday May 5, LIVE MUSIC. Acacia Park, 12-5. Columbia: Dan Viets . or Matt Roark RoarkM@missouri.edu www.munorml.com (573)881-2581 or Amber Langston ail9f5@mizzou.edu (573-256-8589 Peace Park on 7th and Elm St on Saturday afternoon: 2 PM - dusk Columbus: George Scot da_queen_honey_b@yahoo.com 812-552-4734 . Millrace Park Columbus: Columbus Working Group C/o Chris Ryan old_jack_tar@hotmail.com (614) 551-0846 Rally 4:20 PM May 3rd. 17th & High St, near OSU. March at 4:45 PM. down High St. to the Short North. End at Goodale Park, in time for GALLERY HOP Concepcion: growshop@pinon.cl www.cultivatusderechos.org , www.canamo.cl, www.pinon.cl Cookeville: Trent Maxwell juggalo_park@yahoo.com 931 858 3598 . Copenhagen: Cannbaisrådet (The council of cannabis) contact: Tuxen hampepartiet@hampepartiet.dk http://www.hampenyt.dk Cordoba: mike bifari mikebifari@yahoo.com.ar 00543548 15567647 www.de-verdamper.com "Srta. Edith" postal: Mike bifari ,calle 3, capilla del monte , 5184 cordoba , argentina A las 16,20 hs, en parque Las Heras (en la glorieta) Cork: helen stone, the funky skunk Gather smokey bear picnic style, cork city ireland peace park. Crescent City: Cole G. colegiddings814@yahoo.com 707-954-7013 Meet at the Town Clock 3rd Street .... Frett St. by the Pool. Curitiba: (Brazil) andreosagaz@gmail.com Daingerfield: Johnny Chambliss . Dallas: Ryan 817-896-3619 or Elisabeth R secretary.dfwnorml@yahoo.com DFW NORML, PMB 19, 4455 Camp Bowie, Suite 114, Fort Worth, Texas 76107 100 marchers '07. Meet up noon until 3p.m. @ the Earl Cabell Federal Building, 1100 Commerce Street. Rally w. banners and posters. Darwin: Fiona Clarke fiona@napnt.org (08) 8941 9921 (+61 8 8941 9921 from os Australia) or mobile 0415 16 2525 or hq@napnt.org Network Against Prohibition. Postal: PO Box 701, Parap, Northern Territory 0804, Australia NAPNT email list http://groups.yahoo.com/group/napnt Main NAPNT website http://www.napnt.org Meet at Raintree Park at 2pm, and walk to the Esplanade stopping to call for legalization @ Darwin Police Station. BYO smoko and plenty of water... we will put on a free sausage sizzle at the end of the march. Debrecen, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Denver: Tiny Martinez tiny_martinez@hotmail.com 720-365-8187 . 4PM State Capitol. Des Moines: Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070 http://www.iowanorml.org/ or Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809. 250 in '07! Noon W. Capitol Steps. Detroit: Bob 734-697-3947 or Paul paul@detroitliberation.com 313-404-0619. Long distance? Interviews? Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo@yahoo.com http://antidote.50megs.com/html/detroit.htm .. Saturday, May 3 Rally Circus Park Noon to 7pm. Sidewalk March at 4:20pm along Woodward Ave. Live music and more speeches afterwards. Lakota Hemp Display, Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle and Shattered Lives Gallery. Dover: Richard J. Schimelfenig hempman@verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society@verizon.net Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809. Location, Time, TBA Dublin: Tim Reilly wwmmireland@gmail.com 00353862159564 www.wwmmireland.blogspot.com or Darcy Petticrew, c/o Himalayan Grow Products, 14 Brews Hill, Navan, Co.Meath, Ireland. 800-1000 marched from Parnell Sq Sunday May 6, '07. Dunedin: Abe Gray graab419@student.otago.ac.nz . The Octagon - High Noon to 4:20. Speakers, music, rally and protest march Durban: Chris J wired@weed.co.za 2711829400673 www.weed.co.za Postal Address: PO Box 653438, Benmore, Sandton, 2010, South Africa East Lansing: Kathy Kennedy . http://www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm Eau Claire: Dan Drum drumm@uwec.edu Eilat,Israel: Billie bilbi@hotmail.com 054-5841282. ROI-Jammin-050-4488822. Park Ophira - Jammin' from 17:00-22:00.On May 5th. Ekaterinburg: Yura Guschin eighter@mail.ru +79222067757 . El Bolson: Santiago lagarompa locothundereggs@yahoo. com.ar +54 (02944)0156530034 Postal: 8430 Sierra, El Bolson, Provincia de Rio Negro, Argentina Eugene: JIm Greig specialprojects@willamettevalleynorml.org 541 607 3990 cell: 562 774 6034 or Kris Millegan 800-556-2012 P.O. Box 577, Walterville, OR 97489 Everman: Kevin Gregory ckypunkskater420@yahoo.com 817-673-6598 . Fairbanks: Sandra Greenstreet honey_086@hotmail.com (907)322-4645 Fayetteville: Ryan norml@uark.edu or Jordan 501-609-6180 . Big concert in '07 followed by 200 person march to Federal Courthouse. Flagstaff: Kevin McCoy burtonrider89@msn.com 928-814-3237 . 200 in Heritage Square in '07. Meet up at 5 PM. Flint: Brian Morresy Baren1@aol.com 810-238-9737 . Unknown downtown location Florianopoles: jean pinheiro +55 47 369 20 43 country: Brazil zipcode : 88.215.000 Frankfurt: Ingrid: (49) 178 4980068 ingrid.wunn@gmx.de or Sokratis Zacharopoulos sokratis@hanf-initiative.de ICQ# 175055178, http://www.sokratis.de http://www.hanf-initiative.de . 50 -70 in '07. Fresno: Theodore Penner 559-595-9360 . Ft. Bragg: Bruce Davis 707-961-6099 or Verge Belanger contactverge@yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 . Rally at Town Hall, March to Masonic Center Friday May 2nd Ft. Collins: James and Lisa Masters Sunrhys@aol.com 970-377-2432 Colorado Compassion Club of Larimer County . Civic Center Park (at the Larimer County Courthouse) 10 am and go until 6 pm. Speakers, music, vendors, and a raffle. Ft. Lauderdale: Ben Crowley phatson@hotmail.com 954-496-5363 Ft. Smith: Mondria Hamilton 479-78-EARTH ozrkmtnhemp@aol.com Ozark Mountain Hemp, 115 North 10th st, sSte 112a, Fort Smith AR 72901 www.ozarkmountainhemp.com Ft. Worth: Jennifer Sarap maplesarap@yahoo.com 817-475-4436 . Fuerteventura: Juan Carlos González Martín info@cannarias.com 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com Gainesville: Nick Rappazini nickrapp11@mail.com (850)-259-6993 www.whosmokesherb.com . Gather high noon under the town clock in Garberville. Geneva: Section Gen ve CSC, c/o Delta9, 21 Bd St-Georges, 1204 Gen ve, Phone: +41 22 800 22 32, Fax: +41 22 800 22 33, Email: geneve@coordination-chanvre.ch Grand Island: Loran amnide@hotmail.com 308-850-1152 . Grand Rapids: Brandon Gerth indiana_hoosiers@hotmail.com 231-629-1307 . 50-70 people to in '07. Grass Valley: John Latta festivaljohn@yahoo.com {578 Sutton Way, #136, Grass Valley, CA 95945 Gunnison: Matthew Kyle matt@snaggleboards.com 281-813-0175 . March in Crested Butte: 4 PM Elk Ave Hachita: Bill Gallagher luxefaire@gmail.com 505 436 2250 POB 125, Hachita, NM 88040 Halifax: Debbie Stultz-Giffin chair@mumm.ca 902-665-2355 www.mumm.ca . 40 people in '07! 1-4 PM Halifax N. Common Hamilton: hamilton@norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events Hanford: Donovan Criss doncriss@yahoo.com 559-836-9090 . High Noon Hidden Valley Park Hartford: David C*J Bunn CaptainJolly53@aol.com 860 313 8020 or Cliff Thornton 860-657-8438 . May 6, Saturday, Hartford Conn, Bushnell Park, High Noon to 6pm Havasu City: 928-208-6879 Under the London Bridge 8 A.M Live Music Helsinki: Timo Larmela sky@sky.org http://www.sky.org/marssi/2006/ Suomen kannabisyhdistys, Sorvaajankatu 9 A, FIN-00880,Helsinki, Finland http://www.suomenkannabisyhdistys.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=450&Itemid=75 Hilo: Roger Christie (808) 961-0488 http://www.thc-ministry.org . 50 folks with 6 enormous banners in '07. 10 AM Kilo Bayfront Soccer Field. Houston: Cheryl Ann Nolin houstonnorml@yahoo.com Treasurer Houston NORML 713-688-6022 postal: PO Box 420687, Houston, Texas 77242-0687 or Dean Farrell dean@cultural-baggage.com (281) 752-9198 http://houstonnorml.org http://www.cultural-baggage.com c/o Dean Becker, 11215 Oak Spring, Houston, TX 77043 Hull Carl CarlWagner@lca-uk.org Indianapolis: Neil Smith tnsmith44@sbcglobal.net (317) 787-7664 Indiana NORML inorml@inorml.org . GMM adjacent to "High on the Hill", 3729 W. 16th St. 4:20 PM. Speakers: Neal "Skywolf" Smith. Iowa City: Dereck LaVasseur drockadelicious@hotmail.com or samuel-charles@uiowa.edu or Annie Tye annietye@gmail.com 319-329-4601 . Izhevsk: Alex rastafariman@mail.ru postal: Russian Federation, 426000 Izhevsk, srt. T.Baramzinoy 48-79 Jackson: Liz Henderson brokenrightwing013@yahoo.com myspace.com/mindmachinerenegades Meet up Loomis park in Jackson Michigan on may 5, 2007. at 2pm 517-536-0605 Jerusalem: Ohades Chem-tov ohad@ale-yarok.org (011) 972-54 -489-0360 or Joe NeedelR@aol.com (011) 972 52 598 8794 http://cannabischassidis.blogspot.com Just under 1000 participants in '07. Noon, Sacher Park Johannesburg: Chris J wired@weed.co.za 2711829400673 www.weed.co.za Postal Address: PO Box 653438, Benmore, Sandton, 2010, South Africa Juneau: Xandi Sanchez xtcsalescad.com 907-586-6688 Xandi's Treasure Chest, 209 Seward St, Juneau, AK 99801 Jyvaskyla, Finland: Kyosti, Vapaamieli hamppujkl@hotmail.com http://www.hamppu.net Kaliningrad: (Russian Federation) SergE Konstantinoff serge@ultra.ru Kaluga (kaluga-llc@ultra.ru) Kansas City: mohemp@hotmail.com http://www.mohemp.org 'It's a beautiful day' 3918 Broadway, Kansas City MO. 64111... 816 931 6169. . Noon march from J.C. Nichols Fountain to S. Moreland Park concert. 50 marchers in '07, with more at the concert. Kiev: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona@gmail.com or -(+3 80 63 478 50 24) - Anton http://nesam.in.ua http://livejournal.com/community/legalize_ua March starts in Sofievskaya sq. and finishs at Maidan Nezalezhnosti (Independence Square). Kingston: Paul Chang paul_chang@cwjamaica.com tel (876) 972-0817 or (876) 794-8086 - both with voice mail fax: (876) 794-8087 cell: (876) 381-4736 POBox 24 / Villa Six Chukka Cove, Laughlands, St Ann, Jamaica, West Indies Knoxville: Rev. Timothy Rennels trennels@comcast.net 865-973-0353 Postal: . March Saturday, May 6 at noon from the UT University Center to the City-County Building. Kristiansand: Torkel Bjornson Norsk Organisasjon for Reform av Marihuana Lovgivningen, Hjelmsgt. 3, 0355 Oslo, Norway +0047 22 46 39 84 http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather @ Torget (town square), 15.00 hours La Laguna: Josafat Marrero armiche@cultivadordemaria.es or info@cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis www.cannarias.com LaPorte: Ryan Dunfree rad_dunfee@hotmail.com Largo: Ryan Moore 727-595-3733 . Las Palmas de Gran Canaria: Juan Carlos González Martín info@cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis www.cannarias.com Las Vegas: Beth Soloe beth@nevadanorml.org 702-369-8959, Executive Director, Nevada NORML, www.nevadanorml.org . Lausanne info@hanf-koordination.ch Lawrence: Clint Lassen clintlassen@yahoo.com 785-840-8481 . Lawton: Hank Baca dankhank@yahoo.com 580-248-3201 . Educational forum, possible march Leipzig: Marcus Schütz or Jörg Klepsch "vjk" www.global-space-leipzig.org Streetparade through Leipzig--for photos of the last years please check http://www.technohardbeat.info/pics05/070505/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.info/pics04/080504/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics03/24gso030503/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics02/34gso040502/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics01/31gso050501/index.html Leon: Ivan Ugidos amigosdemaria@hotmail.com De la plaza de Botines - Santo Domingo - catedral - barrio humedo - Plaza del Grano el domingo 6. Me planto tradicional fiesta cannabica: comida comunitaria, música, en el parque de la candamia http://users.servicios.retecal.es/buctro/amigos/actividad/mmmleon007.htm Lethbridge: Sarah & Dustin Schmidt @ 403-331-2369 or thehopefulcanadian@hotmail.com Lexington: Gatewood Gailbrath gatewood@mis.net 859-259-1522 cell: 433-3567 . 10 AM Main St. Library Lille: Florent cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 www.circnordest.net Lima: Daniel Hemp web site: www.vuelamaria.com/portal Lisbon: marchaglobalmarijuana@gmail.com http://www.marchaglobalmarijuana.blogspot.com/ Ljubljana: Matej Jankovic . http://www.slo-mmm.org/ phone: + 386 1 43 80 200 - operator) http://www.sou-lj.si/novica/?leto=2005&id=36 Postal: SOU Ljubljana, Prohibicija slepi (name of the project, meaning Prohibition blinds), Kersnikova 4, 1000 Ljubljana, Slovenia Locarno: info@hanf-koordination.ch London: Andy Cornwell: andy@cannabistrust.com tel: 0207 485 3337. (mobile: 07976825086).http://www.cannabistrust.com or Chris Schmoo tel: 0207 637-7467 http://www.schmoo.co.uk/schmoogle.html http://www.newsoftheweed.com Los Angeles: Sister Somayah sisterhemp@aol.com Crescent Alliance Self Help for SICKLE CELL 323 232 0935 or Kyle 818-894-6227, Charlie Blue 310-671-4766 Kwanzaa People of Color, Akil 323-759-8313 akilekk@yahoo.com or Crescent Alliance Self Help for Sickle Cell - L.A. sistersomayah@yahoo.com or Richard Davis Hemp Museum rmdavisx@yahoo.com or Cheryl Nikiso, Nigritian Kief Society gettoma@netzero.com or Project Hemp Is Hep http://www.hempishep.org . Noon March & Rally at Leimert Park May 3 2008 Saturday. Marching south on Crenshaw Blvd with live plants in hand.. (bring your own)...Speakers, booths, exhibits, comedy--We will have a joke'n & toke'n ..... Comedy show in the park at dark. Lugano: Sezione Ticino CSC, c/o Andreas Arnold, via Massagno 34, 6900 Lugano, Fax: +41 91 923 40 85, Email: ticino@coordinamento-canapa.ch Luxembourg: Johnny Theisen johnny.theisen@education.lu or initiativ@infoladen.lu http://www.act4cannabis.lu http://www.psychoaktiv.lu Flyering and a press release will be done, maybe also a letter to the 60 members of parliament. No march. Luzern: elcarahito@bluewin.ch or info@hanf-koordination.ch Lyon: Jac Chemin jj.chemin@free.fr www.circ.ch CIRC - circfede@circ-asso.net , tel. +33 (0) 611531007. CIRC Lyon, BP 3043, 69605 villeurbanne Cedex . Gather 15 hs @ Esplanade de la Grande Cote (mi-pente-croix-rouge) 69001, Lyon Batucada Madison: Wayne 608-204-7129 email: madisonweb@norml.net website: http://www.madisonnorml.org/ Assemble 11 AM, Wisconsin State Capitol, State Street steps Madrid: Marcha del Millón de Porros Asociacion Madrileña para Estudios del Cannabis amec.madrid@gmail.com +34 91 5303364 http://www.amec.org.es Postal: AMEC, Salitre 23, bajos, 28012 Madrid, Spain 12,000 in '06! Málaga: Fernanda de La Figuera mfernandadelaf@yahoo.es ARSECA (Asociacion Ramon Santos Estudios Cannabis Andalucia) http://www.arseca.org/ Starts 8 pm. at Plaza de la Constitucion, moves towards Plaza de la Merced. Manley Hot Springs: e-mail: budzillaman420@hotmail.com Marseille: hugo89_2000@yahoo.fr Le Vieux Port de Marseilles 2 p.m Marre d'être dans l'illégalité , marre d'un pays qui ne veut pas voir la vérité ? pour une dépénalisation encadrée venez nous soutenir et afficher votre opinion". Marysville: Darren Courtney, Yuba-Sutter Medical Cannabis Alliance, P.O. Box 5565, Marysville, CA 95901 530-354-5375 March at 12 pm From Veterans Memorial in Marysville across the 5Th street bridge over the Feather River approx 1.5 miles to fountain in downtown Yuba City, followed by a picnic & rally. 6713122 Memphis: Sarah Stamps norml.memphis@gmail.com University of Memphis NORML Chapter www.myspace.com/memphisnorml Mexico City: +(52) 55-2166-6034, e-mail: info@ameca.org.mx, amecannabis@yahoo.com, gregorio_samsa@hotmail.com, http://www.ameca.org.mx/ c/o Leopoldo Rivera Rivera, Amapola # 35, Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan Estado de México, CP 53530. . Almost 800 rallied in '07, but police wouldn't let them leave Mexico Park for Amsterdam Ave. Middlesbrough: Dave Longshaw gmmmiddlesbrough@hotmail.co.uk 07867812551 www.freewebs.com/gmmmiddlesbrough Minneapolis: Chris Wright tc_wright38@yahoo.com Phone: Doug Daubenspeck 651-653-8243 NORMLMN . 500 in '07! Minsk: www.legaliz.info Missoula: Daniel Skaggs dskaggs4@hotmail.com 859-433-9551. or Montana NORML norml@montananorml.com Montevideo: Federico Marín "La PlaZita" KeepSmoking.TK@gmail.com http://www.KeepSmoking.TK/info@keepsmoking.tk or unomasnomata@hotmail.com Montgomery: Loretta Nall cnall1@charter.net Montreal: Hugo St-Onge blocpot@blocpot.qc.ca 514.528.1768 Postal: 5801 De Saint-Vallier, Montréal, Qc, H2S 2P4. Moscow: Serge Konstantinov ussserge@gmail.com +7926-229-98-30 Dmitry Goldyz rastovd@gmail.com +7905-575-63-31 Maria Smirnov +7926-248-69-38 legaliz@legaliz.info is down; go to http://hvoya.blogspot.com/2007/05/global-marijuana-march-in-moscow-total.html Cannabis Walk near the fountain "Druzhba Narodov" (Freendship of Nations).. Mount Shasta: projectpeace@yahoo.com Nagaoka: Riki Hiroi bongler@hotmail.com Nippon Marijuana Lovers (0)25-792-0455,090-94644378 http://nipponmarijuanalovers.fc2web.com Nanaimo: Tracie golden_angel2875@yahoo.ca Nancy: Florent Compayln cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 www.circnordest.net Postal: 2 Place des Dentellieres, 54140 Jarville, France]. Nashua: Scott Turner BDTdialup@aol.com Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" marivuana@hotmail.com leinoff@weedmail.com (615) ACT-HIGH. or 615-228-4044 http://www.marivuana.com http://www.punkenstein.com . "High Noon," corner of 1st St. & Woodland Ave Parking Lot - Parking $1. Cross War Memorial Bridge, circle the court house, go down Second Avenue & up Broadway. Newark: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman@verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society@verizon.net 302-793-0716 Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809 4:20 PM, location TBA. Newark: Danny Newkirk 973-620-7777 Rally 4:20 PM, Friday, May 2 New Paltz: Gretchen Duerr duerr12@newpaltz.edu 315-247-9087 NORML/ SSDP http://www.newpaltz.edu/norml http://www.nystatecan.org . New Orleans: R.J. 212-677-7180 High Noon, Hippie Hill, Decatur & St. Ann March from Jackson Sq. down Royal to Frenchmen's St. Meet @ Cafe Brazil 4:20 New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana@phantom.com http://www.cures-not-wars.org Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012 Nicosia: Petros Evdokas ttetpos@yahoo.com petros@cyprus-org.net . Nimbin: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm@nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com www.nimbinmardigrass.com North Battleford: moe.brondum@gmail.com (Saskatchewan, Canada) Novosibirsk: Vjacheslav A. Repkin RastaSibirsk@yandex.ru : +7(923)234.31.40 . http://truebrary.narod.ru/ http://www.rastasibirsk.fastbb.ru/ Odessa: Darya (Alexandrovna) Kazandgy zdoxni@list.ru or tamerlanbatir@yahoo.it mobile: +3 8 063 841 88 88 fax: 8 (0482) 33 05 99 www.opportunities.narod.ru . Ogden: Happy Gorder drippingtruth@yahoo.com 801-393-2806 & JT 801-603-2797 . 100 rallied in '07. Noon, 25 th & Washington. Omaha: Melvin Usher melvinusher@aol.com (402) 408-9746 . Orel: contact email: fester_ad@mail.ru http://forum.growhome.org Orensburg (ural-llc@ultra.ru) Orlando: Doug Losey 407-353-4439 doug@normlucf.com or douglosey@gmail.com www.normlucf.com . or Justin 904-338-8224 Osaka: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Oslo: NORML Norway / Contact: Torkel Bjornson / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post@normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather @ Youngstorget (square), 15.00 hours...stay after the march for a big concert. Ottawa: Josh the_high_canadian@hotmail.com Oulu: www.hamppu.net contact: Kyosti org: Vapaamieli http://www.mtv3.fi/luukku Paducah: Paula Willett pioneerpaula@mchsi.com 270 703 0559 270 703 5283 P.O.Box 92, Calvert City, KY 42029 Meet up at Dolly McNutt Plaza 6th & Washington St--the Veterans Memorial 11:00 a.m. March HIGH NOON Paia: Brian Murphy bmurphy420@msn.com 808 579 8320 / 264-1514 . www.mccfdia.com & www.patientswithouttime.com Paris: Pascal or Tel. 3 (0)1 47 97 03 41 Cell .33 (0) 6 30 13 50 51 www.mmcparis.info Postal: Comité ad'hoc pour l'organisation de la Marche mondiale du Cannabis 2007 C/O Pascale Girard, 32 rue Sorbier, 75020 Paris, France. 5 to 7 PM Place de Bastille. May 5th (not 4th!) Pecs, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Peoria: Richard J. Rawlings richrawlings@usmjparty.com Voice and Fax: 309-678-8734 . 15 showed up in '07, marched from County Court to Federal Court. 2 to 4:20 PM. Philadelphia: Chris Bujak gcm@phillynorml.org Postal: 1234 Market St., PO. Box 36687, Philadelphia, PA 19107 Meeting at Broad and South at 4:00 pm. Marching down South Street and rallying at 2nd and South until 6:00pm or so. Phoenix: Tiffany D'Angelo ws_panterita_az@hotmail.com (480)567-4157 . Pietarsaari: jeppis@rescueteam.com Pittsburgh: Mike Crawford 724-859-0869 . Meet up 12 Noon Market Square Portland: Emma Donovan MaineLyNORML@yahoo.com 954-801-3490 MaineLy NORML , 57 McKay Rd Norway, Maine 04268. Gather for March 12:00 noon @ Monument Square. Portland: 503.239.6110 http://www.ornorml.org 2005 GMM Organizing Committee, c/o Oregon NORML, PO Box 16057, Portland, Or 97292-0057 Alicia Williamson projects@ornorml.org 503-985-7704 . or secretary@ornorml.org 350 in '07! March from Pioneer Courthouse Square. Porto: info@mgmporto.org http://www.mgmporto.org Porto Alegre: Denis Petuco principioativo.rs@gmail.com Princípio Ativo, Avenida Panamerica, 691, Bairro Jardim Lindóia, Porto Alegre, RS, Brasil CEP: 91050-001 Potsdam: Annett Bauer verein@chillout-pdm.de 0049-331-581 3231 www.chillout-pdm.de www.liberationday.de . Prague: David Cermak david@bytegang.com +420 777-277-365 ICO: 15891585 or Michael "xChaos" Polak xchaos@legalizace.cz Tibor Stuchlik +420 602178012 mmmteam@legalizace.cz +420 603872631 PRO-ZETA spol. s r.o. Praha, Mukarovska 1567/25, 100 00 Praha 10, Czech Republic. In '07 1500 marched across Vltava river to Letna Plain. Providence: Cassandra Michael queen_of_rock3@yahoo.com (401) 461- 2353 . Impromptu Statehouse rally--20 in '07. Raleigh-Durham: Jeff Badalucco nc_ca@hotmail.com 919-247-2644 . Rally State Capitol Bldg Sunday May 6 Rapid City: Bob Newland 605-255-4032 website: http://www.sodaknorml.org/ . Recife: Marcilio: marciliocl@hotmail.com Associacao de Usuarios de Alcool e outras Drogas de Pernambuco Regina: danieljohnson@joybuzzard.com c/o Moe Brondum, 1502 97th Street, North Battleford, SK S9A 0K4, Canada Reno: Michelle 775-287-1594 toots_77@sbcglobal.net .. Richmond: Roy B. Scherer (804)355-7612 . Rineyville: Shadysatterfield@aol.com Rio de Janeiro: William contato@marchadamaconha.org www.marchadamaconha.org or Louz Paulo Guanabara 01155-212-516-1102 Cel: (55-21) 8114-5218 www.psicotropicus.org Psicotropicus, Rua Presidente Vargas 590, sala 515, 20.071-000, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil Riverton: Tim Bach timbach420@yahoo.com 307-857-5895 postal: 26.Sioux Ave, Riverton,Wyoming 82501 March @ 4 pm from Central Wyoming College down main Street Right on Federal to Fairgrounds--Cwc field. Roanoke: "Marty" 540-772-6355 . Rochester: Dustin Fineout thereverendeg@gmail.com Rochester Cannabis Coalition rochestercannabis@gmail.com http://www.rochester.norml.net Rockford: skullmarbles@sbcglobal.net Rome: giornatamondiale@millionmarijuanamarch.info INFO LINE: 0039 3393393589 Mefisto gica@inventati.org . 200 people in '07. Rostock:. Tel: 0381 4920016. Contact: Info@rostocker-hanffest.de or ArvedS@t-online.de ~ www.solid-mv.de http://www.rostocker-hanffest.de ~ Cooperation of . Rostock and the association for drug politics e.V. Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania http://www.cannabislegal.de/aktionen/mmm2004.htm#rostock. Universitätsplatz 14.00 Informationen rund um Hanf, MusiK, Cannabis - Tea und Snacks, Moderation Rotterdam: Martijn le Noble m.lenoble1@chello.nl, Help de Hennep!, www.helpdehennep.tk Sacramento: Jolie Perea jusjazzi4me@yahoo.com & rosebudbluntgirlz@att.net 916 617-7423 freewebs.com/sacsmokers & myspace.com/sacsmokers . or Edward Brooks 916-308-1314 150 in '07. High Noon State Capitol. Salem: MERCY Center 503.363-4588 MERCY_Salem@hotmail.com . www.MercyCenters.org Gather corner of W. Summer & Center streets for sidewalk march to the mall across from the Capitol. Salt Lake City: . www.myspace.com/aptutah Salvador: Sergio Vidal sergiociso@yahoo.com.br noticiascanabicas.blogspot.com . Samara(Russia): San Diego: Matt Brader 760-917-1690 arcangel0082000@sbcglobal.net . San Francisco: Rick Watts noegopresents@yahoo.com http://noegopresents.com/ or Lynette Shaw 415-256-9328 Postal: Marin Alliance 215 School St. Plaza, Fairfax, CA 94930] Cannabis Day Sat. May 3, Civic Center Plaza S.F.noon till 8 pm. 7000 in '07! San Juan: CaribbeanSpacePort@gmail.com www.EarthDance.org/SanJuan www.TheAllianceNetwork.org http://HempEvolutionNYC.tribe.net San Marcos: Ben Hicks bh1169@txstate.edu 281-851-0460 . Santa Barbara: Brendan Hamme StrangeBrewStrat@aol.com Co-Chair, NORML@UCSB http://www.normlucsb.org Gather for a march followed by a protest in front of Santa Barbara courthouse. Santa Cruz: . Santa Rosa: Yellow B. Browne yello_b_browne@myhelio.com 707-332-6380 www.myspace.com/the420show . Meet @ Epiphany Cafe Santiago: marcha@cultivatusderechos.org or revista@canamo.cl www.cultivatusderechos.org or http://www.canamo.cl/ Rally/March May 6th.. from 12 untill 17 pm. Santos, sp-Brazil: Marcelo Gagliardi tikisurfer1213@gmail.com 0(13)32733753 . Sao Paulo: Leandro Fagundes Coelho "JUCO" fagundes_sp@hotmail.com +55 - 11 - 91242502 +55 - 11 - 34614374 or thiago.maf@gmail.com legalizeja@yahoogrupos.com.br redeverdesp@yahoo.com.br . Sapporo: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Sarasota: Chris Milton 941-296-5809 . FLCAN 321-253-3673. 35 in '07. March begins 12:00 pm corner of Fruitville Rd. and US 301/Washington Blvd. Ends at 2pm. Saskatoon: Ethan Erkiletian ethane@saskmp.ca (306) 260-2952 Sask. Marijuana Party www.saskmp.ca postal: 1713 Ave. B. N., Saskatoon, SK, S7L 1H4 4:20 PM Vimy Memorial, Kiwanis Park Savannah: Kellie Gasink gasink2003@yahoo.com 912-341-0307 W. Bryan St. (Suite 172), Savannah, GA 31401 3 pm, Grayson Stadium in conjunction with Mayday rally. Scranton: John mufflopez@yahoo.com 570-815-6048 . Seattle: Bill Brennan 516-902-1483 Seattle U. SSDP, 215 13th Ave E, Apt. 209, Seattle, WA 98102 Sofia: Gligi, coordinator, Promena http://www.promena.org/index-en.asp or Dinko Gospodinov, mob. tel. +359 885 701883 GMT+2: 10.00-22.00 Postal: Julian Karadzhov,chairman, Promena Movement, zk Dianabad bl 57 ap 63, 1172 Sofia, Bulgaria. March from Soviet Army monument 15:00 April 16 to open air party. South Bend: Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo@yahoo.com or Phillip Lane a1philiplane@yahoo.com www.antidote.50megs.com/html/sbend.htm . Seitz Park 4:00pm till march time gather for sidewalk march along East Race downtown to Morris Civic Center for Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle. Spokane: Darren McCrea 509-998-3405 president@rcannabisclub.org . http://www.SpoCannabis.com Springfield: Amy springfieldnorml@yahoo.com www. myspace.com/springfieldnorml Stavanger: NORML Norway / Contact: Torkel Bjornson / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post@normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/Gather @ Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Steamboat Springs: Donald Nord 970-276-1290 . 10 AM to 2 PM Courthouse lawn Stevens Point: Charles Self brfamily@yahoo.com 262-510-3965 . myspace.com/thebrfamily 100 in '07. 1 PM KMART Parking Lot March thru campus & north on Main St to Band Shelter. St. Louis: Greater St Louis NORML at 314-995-1395 gstlnorml@yahoo.com GSTLNORML, 2500 Bremerton Rd, St Louis MO 63144 http://www.gstlnorml.org St.-Petersburg (spb-llc@ultra.ru) Piter's contact: gonzo-journalist@inbox.ru St-Petersburg GMM-2006: http://www.legaliz.info/?action=15&album=10 Gather in Manezh square St.-Petersburg, Florida: anthony@flcan.org 321-253-3673. 3pm sidewalk in front of Congressman Bill Young's office, where traffic on West Bay can see us as they drive by. 801 West Bay Drive, Largo, FL. Stockholm: Cecilia Forsberg info@normal.nu Svenska NORMAL http://www.normal.nu 2007 pix: http://www.swecan.org/modules.php?name=coppermine&file=thumbnails&album=249 150 marched from Kulturhustorget thru City Center, Old Town in '07; 300 rallied in Fatbursparken. Strasbourg: Florent cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 www.circnordest.net Sturgis: Hemp foods, speakers, a medical marijuana march and music - lots of music - will be part of the fifth annual Black Hills Hemp Hoe Down Friday and Saturday at the Elk View Campground, south of Sturgis off Interstate 90 at Exit 37. Sulphur Springs: dandan9784@yahoo.com Summit: Adam Wells 908-868-6900 Sydney: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm@nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com Sydney MMMarch will be at Parliament House at 4.20pm May 9. Syracuse: Brian Schuler brian.schuler@hotmail.com(716) 946-4694 . 400 participants in '07, High NOON @ Oakland St and Stadium Place. Szeged, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Szombathely Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Tallahassee: Susan Conklin ambrosias_bite@msn.com Tampa: tampahempcouncil@hotmail.com **ph.# 813-210-3500 (ph. Sat.'s & Sun.'s only please) Fred Bemis, 2107 Lunsdem Rd, Valrico, FL 33594 or Anthony Lorenzo . or March w. FL.CAN, Tampabay-CAN, TampaHempCouncil Sat. May 5th 2007, 4:00 p.m @Tampa's D.E.A. office 4950 West Kennedy Boulevard 4:00 PM. Ends at 6pm. Tampere: Lasse Pihlainen lasse_pihlainen@hotmail.com Tel Aviv: Lior Lubelsky lior2006@alternative.org.il +972-52-3301972 or Eran Vered +972-50-8451451 eran2006@alternative.org.il http://www.ale-yarok.org.il . 200 in '07. High noon, Park Hayarkon. Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson 807-475-7436 (807)475-8210 General Delivery, Nolalu, Ontario POT 2K0, Canada 70 in '07. 2 PM Waverly Park. Tokyo: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Toledo: Chris Burnside finkledink420@yahoo.com (440) 213-1761 University of Toledo NORML, 2138 Alvin, Toledo, OH 43607 Toronto: Nieve tel 416 367-3459 info@ cannabisweek.ca website: www.CannabisWeek.ca . Official Toronto Global Marijuana March Group http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=3061920166 Traverse City: Melody Karr (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or .. Or Rev.Steven B. Thompson, (231) 882-9721 benziecountynorml@yahoo.com Benzie County NORML, 6215 Smeltzer Rd., Benzonia, Michigan 49616 www.minorml.org 50 protestors in '07. Gather Grandview & Union between 11:30am & noon. Tromsoe: NORMAL / NORML Norway / Contact: Torkel Bjornson / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post@normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather @ Torget (town square), 15.00 hours. Trondheim: NORML Norway / Contact: Torkel Bjornson / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post@normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather @ Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Tucson: mary mackenzie az4norml@cox.net (520)323-2947 az4norml.org az4norml.com Postal: 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, arizona 85716 200 in '07. Doing it 4/20 to beat the heat. Tupelo: Anita T. Mayfield 662-963-0775 nita420@bellsouth.net . Turku: Vihreet Pantterit info@vihreetpantterit.org http://www.vihreetpantterit.org Ukiah: Verge Belanger contactverge@yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 . Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp 707-275-8879 . 250 - 300 people. Patients Sign-up, vendors. Vacaville: stonyvansskaterpd@yahoo.com Vancouver: David Malmo-Levine davidml@telus.net Tel 604-682-1172, www.cannabisculture.com/march c/o BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center, 307 West Hastings, V6B 1H6 Vienna: Harry shop@bushdoctor.at Tel.: +43 (01) 524 04 40, Fax.: +43 (01) 524 04 24 Postal: Kirchengasse 19, 1070 Wien http://www.bushdoctor.at/ Vigo: Ê Ignacio Rivero, from A.V.E. Mar'a (Asociacin Viguesa de Estudios de la mar'a) +34 615454107. durru_@cannabiscafe.net: http://humano.ya.com/ave_maria March begins Plaza de la Constitución - Vigo (Spain) Vine Grove: Wesley S. Anglin sexapeal69an1on1@yahoo.com Joe Merdith (270)-828-2042 . Visalia: Jeff Nunes Jr.. 559-627-6623/936-3905 Executive Director. Medicinal Marijuana Awareness and Defense. (MMAD) email njeffsun@sbcglobal.net . Vitora-Gasteiz: Paco Mascaraque, Amigos de Maria info@amigosdemaria.com ++34628881169 Euskal Herria (Basque Country) www.amigosdemaria.com May marijuana filmfest. Vladivostok (vladi-llc@ultra.ru) Volgagrad (volga-llc@ultra.ru) Waikiki: Rev. Ras Devon webba003@hawaii.rr.com (808) 625-9692 cell: (808) 371-2177 . Warsaw: Tomasz Obara gota@hemplobby.info ganja@gota.pl gota@spliff.pl Mobile: +48 510 964 822 www.hemplobby.info (Spliff magazine, Polish Hemp Lobby) Alexandra translator@hemplobby.info +48 880 773 568 GLOBALNY MARSZ WYZWOLENIA KONOPI, 10 MAJA 2008 - SOBOTA, start: 16:00, zbiórka pod Palacem Kultury i Nauki. Washington, D.C.: John Pylka fjhc@hotmail.com 202-251-4492 http://www.smoke-in.org Postal: FJHC , POB 5513, Washington, D.C. 20016 or Steve 301-317-0527 Watertown: Monique Ortiz moniqueortiz0915@yahoo.com 315-771-8891 . Wellington: wellington@norml.org.nz www.norml.org.nz/events Wichita: Debby Moore hemplady@hempforus.com 316-524-6001 P.O.Box 48258, Wichita, Kansas, 67201 http://www.hempforus.com/2008_global_marijuana_march.htm Wilkes-Barre: (570) 262-7208 Toooooooooooom@aol.com Tom Ostrowski . Wilmington: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman@verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society@verizon.net 302-793-0716 Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809 Rodney Square, high noon. Wilmington: Christopher Evans todd28412@yahoo.com 910-431-6946 mycoalition.com . Winnipeg: Tara Trout xseveredxcraniumx@hotmail.com Rally May 4-6th St Johns Park Winona: Sara Manz saraemanz@yahoo.com (414) 587-9277 Winona State University NORML, 470 1.2 Lafayette Street, Winona, MN 55987 Worcester: Ryan Nash PEACE0NEARTH420@yahoo.com 508-341-5664 . 8677670 Yuba City: Darren Courtney, Yuba-Sutter Medical Cannabis Alliance, P.O. Box 5565, Marysville, CA 95901 . 530-354-5375 March at 12 pm From Veterans Memorial in Marysville across the 5Th street bridge over the Feather River approx 1.5 miles to fountain in downtown Yuba City, followed by a picnic & rally. Zaragoza. seca@yocannabis.org Zurich: Sektion ZŸrich SHK, Glattalstr. 138, 8052 ZŸrich, Phone: +41 43 299 94 11, Fax +41 43 299 92 12 [[Category:Global Marijuana March]